1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of suppressing pituitary-adrenal function without producing peripheral glucocorticoid effects using a steroid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
17.beta.-Hydroxy-17-ethynyl-4-androstenol[3,2-c]-2'-(p-fluorophenyl)pyrazol e having the structural formula ##STR1## and glucocorticoid anti-inflammatory properties and compositions thereof are described by Stonner U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,435, issued Apr. 18, 1972. The United States Adopted Name of the steroid of the foregoing structural formula is nivazol and the current Chemical Abstracts name is (17.alpha.)-2'-(4-fluorophenyl)-2'H-pregna-2,4-dien-20-yno[3,2-c]pyrazol-1 7-ol.